Happiest Tragedy
by MadoHomu
Summary: If you fall, we shall fall together


Happiest Tragedy

If you fall, we shall fall together

* * *

><p><em>The Rebellion Spoiler<em>

* * *

><p>Homura often stayed at home instead of going to school. Not like she wanted that to happen. Her heart was weak, she couldn't stay out in the sun for the whole day, eat too much sweet things like ice cream or any delicious cakes. She couldn't do anything like a normal girl should be doing at her age. She often stayed in her home to rest, not being able to attend classes. Her timid personality and shy whispers didn't get much popularity in school. Although one or two classmates came over to teach her sometimes, she still failed her exams.<p>

Her life was basically pointless.

Things never change. Her heart condition got a little bit worse. She had to admit to the hospital for a long period of time and it was like hell to her. She left her school and decided to focus on getting her body well enough to be able to go to school on a regular basis without collapsing. The medical bills didn't come cheap. Homura's parent had to work really hard to pay for Homura's bills and medicine that kept her well. They're often away from home, overseas and sometimes didn't even came back to see Homura for a few months.

Homura felt like a burden. She couldn't be her parents' pride. She couldn't be anyone reliable friend. Instead, she need to rely on them instead. Homura couldn't help but feel like she was of no use to the world. There was no need of her existence, it would be better if she were to die instead.

Her parents transferred her to Mitakihara Middle School after her release from the hospital. Her health was now slightly better, but still not as good as a normal girl should be. When she first entered the class, she felt all the eyes staring at her, scrutinizing her, judging her. She promised herself to make sure that this first impression she's going to make must be a good one. She bit her lips and gave a small bow.

"M-My name is Akemi Homura. P-Pleased to meet you."

Homura gulped as the teacher began writing her name on the board and also giving everyone a brief introduction about Homura's condition. When she got back to her seat, she found everyone's eyes fixated on her, murmurs spreading across the class occasionally throughout the whole lesson. When there was a small break, her classmates started gathering around her, asking her all sorts of question that Homura didn't know what to even say.

"Akemi-san?"

Homura looked up, watching a small looking girl with bright pink hair walking towards her. She smiled at her.

"You have to go to the nurse office, don't you?"

Everything began from there. The first person to ever call by her first name, the first person to encourage her to be more confident... to be more cool...

But things always don't work out.

Homura often had to stay in the hospital time over time. She missed out a lot of lessons again, and her health was keeping her from joining everyone during their P.E period. It was hard, it was really very hard for her. Even when Madoka's word echo in her mind, asking her to be cool to fit her name... that day would never come. In reality, she was just a burden, a useless package, an unnecessary existence.

She should have never been born.

But everything change in that one single day.

She knew of a secret that she should have never known. A secret that tore and change her entire life forever.

Magical Girls and Witches.

Her classmate Madoka, was actually a magical girl, protecting the town from harm and danger made by these witches. It was incredible. She started hearing about Mami and Madoka's adventure as Magical Girls and she couldn't help but to admire the two girls who were so brave and strong. Being able to carry such a heavy responsibility to protect everyone in this town... it was something Homura could never do.

As time goes by, Homura got closer and closer to Madoka and Mami. Homura now looked forward to every single day of her life. She's also more confident and most importantly, more happier. They accepted her as a friend despite knowing of her health. They never regarded her as a burden and soon, even Homura stopped doubting herself for a while.

Not until Walpurgisnacht came.

She heard Mami mentioning it before, but she never knew it would be this terrifying and deadly. Mami died before the true fight even start. Madoka decided to go even after hearing Homura's pleas. She died too.

In less than an hour, Homura's two friend... two best friend were just gone in an instance. The only people that lifted her up, that saved her from her darkest hours... Madoka... everything was over.

"I want to redo my meeting with Kaname-san. But this time, instead of her protecting me...I want to become strong enough to protect her!"

Her wish was granted. Homura travelled back into time, meet Madoka again and did her best as a Magical Girl. She practiced her time-stopping powers, a technique that was regarded as unique and powerful... and maybe... there would be a chance against that terrifying Walpurgisnacht. Everything would be alright... After that battle... Homura, Madoka and Mami would be able to be together as a trio, fighting together and living happily ever after.

Wrong.

Kyubey lied. When your soul gem was clouded with despair, a new being was formed to replace the existence for the Magical Girl that was suppose to bring hope to the world. Now, dead and soul-less, you'll be left cursing the world until some other magical girl destroys you.

Homura tried to explain, but no one believed her.

Sayaka turned into a witch, Mami couldn't stand it and started to kill Kyoko. Before she could kill Homura, Madoka killed Mami instead. Everyone was dead, all except Madoka and Homura. Clinging onto that belief that they could fight the Walpurgisnacht together, they continued on.

In the end, there was no changes. As they were lying almost dead on the ground, Madoka choose to sacrifice herself and saved Homura, but only at one cost. Madoka wanted Homura to go back time to stop her from getting tricked by Kyubey... At that point of time, Homura promised her, thinking it would an easy job... thinking it would be possible for everyone to go against Kyubey.

How wrong she was.

Being able to grant any single wish... it was tempting... super tempting. Everyone got tricked by Kyubey despite her warnings over and over again. Homura's words were only listened to after everything happened, and then she had to rewind the time over and over again. Her measures slowly changed. Letting go of her timid and gentle side of hers, she unleashed the cold and cool side of her. She wasn't sure how she got that personality.

Maybe it was because no one choose to believe her despite her heartfelt warnings... or maybe with the countless number of time rewinding... her age grew and she became mature despite her teenager appearance. She didn't know anymore.

Homura decided to use a direct method. She'll prevent Kyubey from making a contract with Madoka instead of warning her instead. Homura would make sure Madoka will not become a Magical Girl under all sorts of circumstances, Even if she had to battle Mami, kill Kyubey hundred of times and even harming Sayaka. And then, she'll fight the Walpurgisnacht by herself. She'll redo again and again when she failed. Again and again until she got it right.

All she want was to protect Madoka and fulfill her wish from getting tricked. Why was it so hard for her?

.

.

Homura stared at the dark night sky, her lips curled up with a sinister grin. Kyubey's corpse lay beside her dancing feet, her dark purple crowned soul gem floating in the palm of her hands like the King from the chess pieces. She smirked and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breathe of air.

Her tired eyes glanced back. She blinked slowly.

_All she ever wanted..._

When she was about to turn back and took a step forward and off the building, she heard a rustle behind the tall grasses. Her eyes widened and she spun around. She could smell it, the smell of something pure and innocent, something angelic... something that was going against her own being. She sneered as she watched Madoka emerged through the dark-looking grasses. Her pink eyes, her pink hair, her light and bright pink gown, it hurts Homura's eyes so bloody much.

"Why are you here?"

"Homura-chan." Madoka moved closer, her eyes lowered. "Don't go."

Homura eyed Madoka disinterestedly and looked away. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're not happy." Madoka looked up. "Not even once."

"I've lost." Homura stared bitterly at her soul gem. "You've won. You've got back your memories, you have the power to change this world back to your own universe, your Law of Cycles. Why aren't you doing so now? Why are you mocking me?"

"You created this universe because of me." Madoka took a step forward. "You... just wanted to protect me and let me be happy..."

Homura cackled. "I hate the fact that the only thing that makes you happy is when you sacrifice yourself for other people." Homura narrowed her eyes. "I hate the fact that I'm not enough to make you happy. I can never do enough. I'm always a failure, and that's why I decided to be selfish and take you away for myself. But In the end, I don't even have the capability to hold you back."

Madoka shook her head. "My life is supposed to be yours. I should have died. You rewind back the time so I was alive again. You did it over and over again when I'm suppose to die. You saved me hundred of times." Madoka patted her chest "You are the selfless one... You did so much for me... just because you wanted me to be happy and had nothing for yourself. Even if you're selfish for now... it is nothing compared to your selfless love for me."

"Enough!" Homura screamed. "You can go on and live for this world and protect the ones you want to protect! I am done with this world, the only person I want to be with now had slipped away from me. There's nothing worthy here anymore."

Homura whirled around, took a step without and hesitant and fall.

The wind was beating against Homura's skin and she coudl barely breathe with the amount of air going through her nose. The tallest building in Mitakihara Town, it would definitely be a long ride before she hits the ground and everything would be done for her.

Suddenly, she felt something grabbing her shoulder. She turned behind slightly to see Madoka right behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Homura cried. "If you fall with me, this world will-"

"You have been doing everything for me all these while!" Madoka yelled, silencing Homura's words. She grabbed Homura's hand and held it tightly. "That's why I don't want you to go through this alone anymore. If you fall, we shall fall together."

.

.

In another life.

In another Universe.

In another dream.

"Homura-chan wait for me!"

Homura turned back and laughed before turning away and run again, her two pig-tails flying across the wind.

Finally, Madoka was able to catch up with Homura as she tacked her to the ground and they started rolling around in the summer grass.

Their laughter filled the air.

Only the two of them exist in that world

Only them.

And that's enough.

* * *

><p>AN:

I AM EMBARASSED THOUGH BECAUSE IT SOUND SO CHEESY?  
>OK IT MIGHT SOUND IMPOSSIBLE FOR TEH LAST PART BUT WHY NOT?<p>

CASHBANKY CRYED  
>IT'S LIKE IM TYPING THE WHOEL STORY LINE MAN OMG I AM TIRED LIEK SHIT BUT WELL<br>UH SORRY, I THINK I BORE YOU GUYS A LOT BUT THANK 4 READING UNTIL SO BOTTOM I AM VERY TOUCHED


End file.
